Big Bad Wolf
by Sweet Sociopath
Summary: Bellatrix/Sirius one shot. Smutty, dirty, naughty, bestiality, incest and graphic sex. Don't like those things? Don't read. Rate and review!


**Currently doing a series of little one shots between my other longer stories... I don't have many ideas but I'll gladly do requests! I pair Bellatrix with anyone in an 'M' scenario.  
So yeah, this one is for my girl who is a heavy Bella/Siri shipper, I know, my Lady Bellatrix.  
Lyrics by Lana Del Rey – Big Bad Wolf**

_Life is like, like a little game_

He growled, she hissed. It was always their little game, the big bad wolf on the slender, pretty girl. She played along, she always would. His big black paws pressed in to her shoulders, pushing her down on to his bed, eliciting a mewl of pain from her as his weight shifted to almost crush her. She was slim, his cousin, he could crush her easily, but though she was only 17, she was a deadly, manipulative little witch that got her way with a simple flutter of her lashes.

_That we like to play, just for fun, just for fun_

He was crushing her, he didn't care, she'd broken his ribs with their fight only minutes ago and he'd lost it. The only way he completely over powered her was like this, like a dog. And she spat that at him snidely all the time. He tore at her clothes with his teeth, tearing the little red dress off her body with ease and exposing her tanned body to his currently furry and great dark one. He kicked apart her legs and she immediately lifted her hips to him, creating a lovely arch in her back. 'Slut' he thought to himself though he only let out a growl, causing her to grin, she knew what he was thinking.

_Yeah, we take nothing seriously_

His breath was heavy on her back as he moved his paws off her back to place above her shoulders and only caught for a moment as she pressed her body up against his, purring with a soft moan as she did. She didn't need to prompt him. He was quick to bite at the back of her neck and to force himself in to her tight wet heat, tearing an animalistic moan from her as well as causing her back to arch to his, her body to press back on his in order to get used to him inside her.

_Nothing's wrong, make me run, all night long_

He barely gave her a chance to warm up. Her slender fingers wrapped around his large paws, barely closing together but just about managing to keep a strong hold on him as he started thrusting in to her, her body almost thrown forward with every thrust.  
She moaned loudly, her body writhing beneath his as she met his every thrust, she'd be bruised by morning she was sure. He bit at her shoulder and nape of her neck, leaving a set of marks in it and drawing blood which he lapped at greedily. Her nails sunk in to his paws, where his wrists would be. He only thrust harder; forcing her to bend to his every demand, forcing her to press her face down on his bed, the red silk sheets that shadowed the blood he'd spilt from her smooth, tan skin to look like nothing, look like water. And when blood turned to water...

_Hide and seek, is how you play with me_

Her cries of pleasure turned to screams of desire, her body arched, writhed and bent as he pounded her, his hips slamming to hers, hitting her with brute force, bruising her. His growls deepened and her moans became high and loud as she drew closer to her climax.  
"Harder," she breathed her breath heavy and in quick bursts as her walls tightened around his throbbing member before she cried out though she was sure he'd break through her if he was any more so, yet she strained to take pleasure from the pain he inflicted on her, "_Harder!"  
_She was gritting her teeth and wincing ever so slightly as he was growling but the pleasure was over-powering, the indulgent mix of pain and pleasure the witch loved, that he took to his advantage almost all the time and used to his benefit of treating her like a whore and calling her one, he adored her for.

_Boy you're tempting me, just for fun, just for fun_

Her body ground back on his thick, hard length as she finally reached her climax, her body washing over with heat for a moment, shortly followed by a low, loud growl from him and the sensation of him filling her with his warm, thick liquid. Panting and dropping beside him, he had turned back to his 'normal self' as she was always quick to call him; she was quick to curl up next to him, their naked bodies entwined together perfectly as they lay in silence together. They didn't have to say anything; they knew what they were thinking. They were after all, bound by blood. The blissful silence of the room, bright white moonlight and light summer breeze falling in through the open French doors in attempt to cool their searing hot skin was their only light. His arms wrapped around her, strong, protective, wanted. After a moment, she pressed in to his chest, their breathing had regulated, and they were relaxed, warm, entwined together and drunk with their love making, the kitten and the big bad wolf.

_I hear you calling me over city streets, mess with me, then you'll leave._


End file.
